Red Converse Grey Sweater
by WinnieTherPooh
Summary: What if FitzSimmons had met long before they entered the academy? Jemma writes Doctor Who and Harry Potter fanfiction while she completes her doctorates, and Fitz uses complex scientific explanations for Doctor Who to distract himself from his feuding family. They never expected to become best friends, much less meet in real life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In case you were wondering, part of the inspiration for the name came from Red by Taylor Swift (which I do not own). Speaking of things I do not own, FitzSimmons etc. Please please please rate and review! Thank you!**

Jemma Simmons learned at age 14 that there were places on the internet for teenagers with a deep obsession with Doctor Who and Harry Potter, and ever since, she had carved out time each day for a fansite deep into the bowels of the internet. It was there, at age 15, that she met science_is_cooler_than_you, an equally brilliant, equally obsessed Whovian who was practically her own age.

Her first interaction with him was when she sent him a message applauding a post he made in which he (a bloody genius) explained how he could (theoretically) build a TARDIS that would at least be bigger on the inside, if not capable of traveling through time and space.

 _[9:13:29 PM] not_hermione_but_close : I loved your piece on the TARDIS! I love it when science can legitimize science fiction! Bravo!_

 _[1:09:43 AM] science_is_cooler_than_you : Thank you!_

 _[10:35:32 PM] not_hermione_but_close : How did you come up with your TARDIS idea?_

 _[10:36:17 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I get bored during language arts sometimes and I kind of sketched it out then._

 _[10:37:56 PM] not_hermione_but_close : How long did it take you?_

 _[10:39:45 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : A couple hours. I worked on it on the bus to school some too._

 _[10:40:24 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : Do you like science?_

 _[10:41:01 PM] not_hermione_but_close : Yes! :) :) :)_ _Why?_

 _[10:41:35 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : Cause I've got my ion you…_

Jemma logged out as fast as she could and sprinted to the bathroom, hoping that her mum would not hear her and ask what the problem was. Nobody had ever said something like that to her before, and by the burning embarrassment in her face she was sure that anybody who saw her could tell what had happened. The mirror revealed that her skin was the normal color, and Jemma leaned on the sink to take a few calming breaths before returning to her studies. It was days before she dared to log back in, hoping that the bold and brilliant science_is_cooler_than_you had disappeared, and that she would be allowed to crawl back into her corner of the website, posting her own little fanfictions and musings about her favorite things. With shaking fingers she typed in her login and watched the navy blue screen load in front of her.

53 new messages.

Two were from followers of her Harry Potter fanfiction, asking when she would update it. One was a message from the server about an update. Forty were from science_is_cooler_than_you.

 _[10:43:28 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I thought you'd think that was funny_

 _[10:45:39 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I actually like science I swear_

 _[10:47:59 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I wasn't trying to be creepy_

 _[10:55:30 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I'm not a serial killer I swear_

 _[10:56:00 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : That made it creepier_

 _[11:00:29 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I really messed this up didn't I?_

 _[1:17:18 AM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I'M SORRY_

 _[7:15:49 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : PLEASE COME BACK_

 _[7:17:33 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : Your followers are going to hate me_

 _[7:20:45 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : PLEASE BE MY NERDY FRIEND_

 _[7:21:09 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : YOU ARE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTOOD MY TARDIS POST_

 _[7:22:07 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I AM NOT GOOD AT MAKING PEOPLE LIKE ME PLEASE COME BACK_

Jemma scrolled through them in spite of herself. She almost typed out a reply, but decided first to dig around his profile a little more.

Dang.

Bloody genius. She couldn't just ignore him. There weren't enough brilliant teenagers that loved Doctor Who for her to pass on the chance of making a friend with this one.

 _[9:46:02 PM] not_hermione_but_close : Please don't kill m_

 _[9:46:23 PM} science_is_cooler_than_you : I promise not to be creepy_

 _[9:46:35 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : Friends?_

 _[9:47:04 PM] not_hermione_but_close : I'm not calling the cops_

 _[9:47:32 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I said I was sorry_

 _[9:48:09 PM] not_hermione_but_close : Ok_

 _[9:50:32 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : What kind of science?_

 _[9:52:13 PM] not_hermione_but_close : biochemistry. You?_

 _[9:53:23 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : engineering. Fake nerd or real nerd?_

 _[9:54:34 PM] not_hermione_but_close : Doctor Who or science?_

 _[9:55:09 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : both_

 _[9:55:54 PM] not_hermione_but_close : both. You?_

 _[9:56:24 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : both. I think we're soulmates._

 _[9:57:49 PM] not_hermione_but_close : I'm glad you can determine that based on a ten minute conversation. You promised not to be creepy. Bye._

 _[9:58:00 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : Dang I did it again, didn't I?_

 _[9:58:23 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : Oops_

Soulmates? He was ridiculous, Jemma decided as she began studying again for one of her finals. It was ten stupid minutes with somebody she didn't even know. Somehow she couldn't get her mind off of it. Her cheeks were as red as her converse.

Soulmates? He wasn't sure they existed, Leo Fitz decided as the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen announced that his parents were fighting again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth (just like Simmons, haha). Life got crazy, but I'm really going to try to update more frequently. Enjoy, and please review to critique, comment, or just encourage me to keep writing.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse by parents**

When Jemma finally dared to log back in, she was surprised to find only one message from science_is_cooler_than_you.

[10:12:43 PM] science_is_cooler_than_you : I'm sorry.

That was it. Jemma tapped her fingers on the keys, filling the chat box with nonsense before letting the backspace run through it. Repeat. She wanted to continue the conversation, but how was she supposed to respond to this? She sighed and put her head down on the keyboard, hitting keys at random. There was a rush and a chime and she jerked her head up.

[7:36:58 PM] not_hermione_but_close : ythgmeuchmetehvbcix

"No, no no." She grabbed the mouse, searching for an undo button, or some way that she could delete the embarrassing message. Nothing.

[7:37:31 PM] not_hermione_but_close : That was a mistake, sorry.

It would be silly for her to hope for a response so soon, Jemma knew. Her cheeks flushed again as she re-read the humiliating message. With a click she Xed out of website and began her homework. The phone rang in another room, and she got up and shut the door. Within moments, her dad was knocking. "Jemma? It's for you."

The unreasonable part of her worried that this had something to do with the fansite. No, that was ridiculous. Who knew where the awkward nerd lived? But maybe he really was a serial killer and he had been caught trying to lure people through the website and the police had his computer and they had seen her message and they thought she was an accomplice or a victim and now they were calling to make sure she was alive so that she could witness.

"Hello? This is Jemma Simmons."

"Dr. Simmons- I'm Agent Weaver of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Agent Weaver? Her fears were not put to rest. "I'd like to talk to you about applying to our exclusive academy for gifted minds."

Jemma barely withheld a sigh of relief. "You want to talk to me about school?"

"Yes." Agent Weaver said, "Should I be talking to you about something else?"

"No, I mean no, ma'am." Jemma stammered. "Where is this Academy?"

"For the safety of the students, the location is classified until acceptance and matriculation into the program. I can tell you that it is in the Continental United States. All expenses will be paid upon acceptance. Maybe I could meet with you for lunch tomorrow in the coffee shop on campus?"

"You- you know where I live?" Jemma asked, "And you can get here this quickly?"

"I'm already in these parts of the world for recruitment purposes. We are very interested in having you beginning this summer, Dr. Simmons. Tomorrow?"

"I'll have to talk to my parents." Jemma said, "But I should be able to make it. Tomorrow at the coffee shop near the science pavilion?"

"I look forward to meeting you, Dr. Simmons." The call ended abruptly, and Jemma realized that Agent Weaver hadn't told her how she had found her.

"Jemma?" Her dad pushed open the door to her room. "Is everything all right in there?"

"Yes!" Jemma called excitedly, "Dad, it's incredible. There's this organization, I need to look it up, they have a special school for really smart people, they've offered me a full scholarship if I get in. Dad, it's incredible."

Her father shrugged. "We'll have to see about that, Jemma. I don't know how your mother and I will feel about you leaving home so young."

"Dad-" Jemma felt heat pulsing through her veins.

"Let's not argue about it now, Jemma. Let's wait until we know more about it, and then we'll talk, aight?" He took the phone from her. "Goodnight now."

The door swung shut.

* * *

Leo hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder and ducked his head as he climbed on the bus home. The blue fluorescent lights bothered his eyes after the peaceful darkness of the bus stop, but at least they afforded him the ability to work. Dropping his backpack on the seat next to him, he maneuvered the dilapidated zipper enough for it to open and weasel out his sketch pad. Turning to almost the very back of the closely filled sheets of designs and notes, he stared at his work from earlier in the day until he realized that he had been asleep. His head flew up and he checked his watch. They were almost at his stop, and he had almost missed it. Frantically shoving his pad back into the bag, he waited anxiously for the bus to arrive at his stop.

The walk home felt longer than usual tonight, perhaps because his brain was still drowsy from his unintended nap. He was later than usual unlocking the door of the shabby house. A light was burning in the living room, probably his mum, waiting up for him. Hopefully his mum.

No such luck. Alistair Fitz stood, glowering, in the hallway. Leo could see his mother behind him, whispering, pleading. Leo shut the door slowly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Leo hardly dared to breath.

"At school, Father." He prayed that it wasn't too cheeky.

"You're late." Alistair took a step towards him, and Leo felt his heart pounding against his ribs under his sweater.

"I-I-I walked slower than usual. I'm tired." He knew that his father wouldn't accept the excuse.

"Alistair, please, he looks tired, can't you see?" No, mum, please don't get involved.

"Excuses, excuses. Always making excuses." Alistair punctuated his last word with a blow across Leo's face.

"Alistair, please." Leo had learned to fall back, but not too much, when his father hit him. It made things easier. He wasn't weak, but he learned his lesson. "Please."

"All right, all _right_ , Elizabeth. It's damned disrespectful of you to show up so late, Leopold." He sounded almost reasonable now. "You're getting your mother all worried. You deserve it, for giving her a fright like that."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'm sorry, Father." Leo's eye was watering to the point where he couldn't see. He kept his head down. "It won't happen again." He waited for his father to move, so that he could get to his room. Finally, mercifully, Alistair shifted out of the way and Leo slipped past. At the door to his room, Alistair's voice stopped him again.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight? It's the least you could do after showing up so late and scaring my wife half to death." _That was your doing, not mine_.

"Goodnight, Father. Goodnight, mum." It took every part of him not to slam the door behind him. HIs watch read past eleven, but the altercation with his father had robbed the last euphoric waves of drowsiness from him. He cautiously took his seat in front of the computer. It was his mother's work, having it in his room. She was proud of what he did at school. His shaking fingers did not allow for him to type in his password, and he realized that his heart was still racing. He gently probed the tender skin around his eye, already beginning to swell. Turning away from the computer, he lay down on the same twin bed that he had slept in for years, staring at the same cracks in the ceiling. He needed to sleep. He wanted to sleep. A knock sounded on his door, and for a moment his heart raced. It was too quiet to be his father. "Come in?"

His mother crept in around the door, a bag of ice in her hand, offering it to him without a word.

He took the cold pack from her outstretched hand. "Thank you." He whispered, pulling her into a side hug with his free hand.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Her hands rubbed his back gently, finding the tight and sore places and massaging them into submission.

"It's not your doing, mum." The ice was blissful on his eye. "I shouldn't have dozed off on the bus."

"Was your day all right?"

He knew that she didn't understand what he did, and he had stopped trying to explain the details. "Yeah. I'll be submitting my dissertation soon, and then I'll be a doctor."

"I'm so proud of you, Leopold." Elizabeth brushed a kiss across his cheek. "You're so clever, so smart."

"Not for Father, I'm not." He was never going to be smart enough for Alistair.

"Your father-" Elizabeth looked at the open door and trailed off. "Goodnight, Leo."

The door swung shut.

 **A/N: That's all, folks. Review?**


End file.
